In telecommunications, it is often necessary to capture the voice of participants who are not located near a microphone. In such cases, the effects of direct acoustic reflections and subsequent room reverberation can adversely affect intelligibility. In the case of spatial capture systems, this reverberation can be perceptually separated from the direct sound (at least to some extent) by the human auditory processing system. In practice, such spatial reverberation can improve the user experience when auditioned over a multi-channel rendering, and there is some evidence to suggest that the reverberation can help the separation and anchoring of sound sources in the performance space. However, when a signal is collapsed, exported as a mono or single channel, and/or reduced in bandwidth, the effect of reverberation is generally more difficult for the human auditory processing system to manage. Accordingly, improved audio processing methods would be desirable.